


Pod-Aware Podcast: Podfic Community and Beyond

by finnagain, klb



Category: Podfic Fandom
Genre: Meta, Other, Podcast, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnagain/pseuds/finnagain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: Podcast from 2014's pod_aware.Prompt: As the popularity of podfic grows, podficcers start spreading out and popping up all over the place. Where are those interested in podfic hanging out these days and how are they supporting each other?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pod-Aware Podcast: Podfic Community and Beyond

[Direct download here!](https://archive.org/download/podfic-community-and-beyond/Podfic%20Community%20and%20Beyond.mp3)

### Things mentioned or discussed in the podcast:

  
[Podfic_Tips on LJ](https://podfic-tips.livejournal.com/)

[the podfic tag on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/search/podfic/recent)

[@podfic twitter account](https://twitter.com/podfic)

[pod_together on dreamwidth](https://pod-together.dreamwidth.org/) (also on tumblr & twitter)

[pt_lightning on dreamwidth](https://pt-lightning.dreamwidth.org/) (also on LJ, tumblr, twitter)

[remopodmo on dreamwidth](https://remopodmo.dreamwidth.org/) (also on LJ)

[Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange twitter account](https://twitter.com/itpe_mod)

[Podbang info on fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Podbang)

[Multipodicity on dreamwidth](https://multipodicity.dreamwidth.org/) (also on LJ)

[Amplificathon on dreamwidth](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/) (also on LJ)

[twitter account for Audio Snippers Club IRC chat](https://twitter.com/audiosnippers)

[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology info on fanlore](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Awesome_Ladies_Podfic_Anthology)

[Welovepodfic Feedback Challenge on dreamwidth (accidentally called “Weheartpodfic” on the podcast](https://welovepodfic.dreamwidth.org/)

[Podfic_love Reccing Comm on dreamwidth](https://podfic-love.dreamwidth.org/) (also on LJ, twitter, and tumblr)

[Podficmeta on dreamwidth](https://podficmeta.dreamwidth.org/)

[Mel_fabu’s tumblr meta on transformativity and podklb’s response](http://podklb.tumblr.com/post/96361154618/fabusina-although-i-continue-to-be-fascinated)


End file.
